


so in love.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Virgin!Luke, experienced!calum, so calum isnt a virgin in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum wants Luke's first time to be nothing less than amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so in love.

Calum and Luke sit next to each other with their legs hanging off the end Calum's bed; Luke's head resting on the older boy's shoulder. They sit in the stillness for a few moments; Calum's finger traces nonsensical patterns on Luke's palm. Calum grasps his hand and looks at his boyfriend.

"Luke, you're sure you want this, yeah?" Calum asks in a gentle voice. He slides a hand up the fabric on Luke's thigh; Calum looks up at him, eyes expectant. Of course, Calum would completely understand if the boy didn't want to, well to put it shortly, to fuck. But, Calum was ready. They've given each other hand jobs and the infrequent blow job, and Calum has fingered Luke on several occasions. So, it's not like they haven't seen each other exposed.

Calum is incredibly protective of Luke, not only because he's his boyfriend, but the boy's only seventeen years old. And he would never do anything to harm him. Calum may not be in love with Luke right now, but he knows damn well that he could be. And he wants Luke's first time to be remarkable.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Blue eyes look up to meet brown as their faces close in for a kiss. Calum cups the back of Luke's head, fingers gently tugging on the blond hair. Calum kisses him slowly, his tongue softly traces Luke's lip; the kiss deepening. Luke breaks off; his lips a dark shade of red and breathes coming in short puffs. Calum looks down at the blond's bulging pants.

"Love," Calum says sweetly, "Mind taking off your clothes now?" Luke smiles with anticipation, taking off his black t-shirt and skinny jeans. Calum does the same, until they're both in just their boxers.

Calum leans Luke back onto the bed; straddling him. Calum's hands travel all over Luke's chest before he rests each arm along side his chest. Luke's hands grasp Calum's shoulders; muscles flexing. Calum bows down his head, slowly kissing up the length of Luke's collar bone. He sucks love bites into the pale skin, delicious sounds coming from the younger boy's mouth.

"I think m'ready, Cal," Luke breathes, a thin layer of sweat already gathered on his body. Calum places a gentle kiss on Luke's lips, then gets up to grab lube from his dresser drawer. Calum returns to the bed, eyes fixed on Luke slowly slipping off his boxers, to reveal his semi-hard cock; flushed and pink.

Luke blushes, "Cal, you've got to take off your boxers, too. S'only fair," he mumbles, nervousness hinted in his voice.

Calum senses this and leans in, lips brushing Luke's ear, "Don't worry, babe. We'll take it slow, I promise." Calum holds out his pinky, smiling at Luke. "Promise?" Calum repeats, hoping this silly gesture will make Luke feel more comfortable.

Luke cocks his eye brow at Calum, "You're so adorable."

Luke giggles and interlocks fingers with the brown-eyed boy, exchanging another short kiss. Calum stands back up at the foot of the bed, starting to apply lube to his fingers.

"I'm gonna start stretchin' you out now, okay?" Calum begins to slowly spread apart the virgin boy's legs, "Just one finger at a time, alright?" Luke nods, gasping when Calum's fingertip began to prod at his hole.

Calum pushes his index finger all the way in. Luke squeezes his eyes shut and bites down on his bottom lip. Calum begins to push his finger in and out slowly.

Gradually, Calum removes his finger; Luke whimpering softly. He spreads more lube on his fingers, this time inserting two. Luke winces.

"Does it hurt?" Calum asks, pausing his pumping.

"No, it's just a bit uncomfortable," he pauses for a moment, "Keep on going." Luke starts to slowly roll his hips on Calum's fingers.

"Fuck," Calum murmurs, "You look so beautiful." His eyes stare hungrily at Luke's body.

"Are you ready?" Calum asks, unable to ignore his hard-on for much longer. Luke nods, biting his lip and gazing at Calum's face. Calum leans down, his lips grazing Luke's lips.

"Gonna make you feel so good, baby," Calum breathes into Luke's parted lips, planting a wet kiss on him.

Calum's hands fumble with excitement as he opens the condom packaging, finally rolling the rubber on. He spreads on a generous amount of lube on himself and around Luke's tight ring of muscle. Calum grabs the base of his cock, pressing it lightly on Luke's hole. He looks at the younger boy for approval; Luke nods quickly, pushing himself down a little more onto Calum's length.

Calum moans with pleasure; Luke just looks so fucking hot on his cock. He waits a few more seconds, giving the boy time to process.

"Go," Luke said breathlessly. Calum slowly presses in his length, Luke's heat enveloping around him.

"Cal, all the way." Calum pushes in all the way, until their bodies were flush with each other.

"Fuck, Luke. You look so beautiful." Calum moans, his eyes travel down Luke's body. Calum slowly starts thrusting in and out, the boy below him letting out small whines.

"Are you okay? Because I can stop if you're uncomfortable." Luke looks at Calum incredulously.

"Go harder," The blond says, his pupils dark and blown with lust.

Determined to please the younger boy, Calum thrusts harder. He angles his thrusts higher, and Luke bursts out a moan. Calum looks at Luke's face, the blond boy looking surprised.

"What did you just do?" He quickly asks Calum.

"Well, I just-"

"Do it again," Luke cuts off Calum.

Calum keeps on angling his thrusts higher, Luke cries high pitched whines; his fingers digging into Calum's back. Calum begins to feel a familiar pool of heat in his stomach, he knew he was close to coming. His thrusts into Luke become sloppier.

"Fuck, Cal. Don't stop doing what you're doing," Luke whines, the bed creaking. Calum reaches his hand around Luke's cock, tugging and pulling with determination, because he'll be damned if he comes before Luke. Luke moans and tosses his head to the side, coming in Calum's hand. Calum pushes harder in Luke, coming with a "Shit, Luke!"

"Wow," Luke breathes, falling back onto the bed. Calum pulls out, and he hears Luke let out a barely audible whine. He throws the dirty condom in the trash.

"So, did you like it?" Calum asks smiling, laying on the bed next to him.

"That would be an understatement, Cal. I think... that's the hardest I've ever come.. ever, I think." Luke says.

Calum spoons the boy, his chin resting in the crook of the blond's neck, "I love you so much, babe." Calum whispers into his ear, "So much."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending is rushed, i just wanted to get this uploaded quickly :/  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
